


What Must Be Done

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Animal Death, Back to Middle-Earth Month, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodred and Eomer know what they have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Must Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 88

The horse's scream was disturbingly human, as it tried to rise on its broken leg. Theodred staggered to his feet, shaking his to clear it, but otherwise unhurt.

Eomer looked at his cousin. Theodred looked back, and understanding passed between them; both boys knew what they would have to do.

Theodred knelt, and pulled the horse's head onto his lap, talking softly to it. Eomer leaned on it to keep it still, as Theodred pulled the knife from his belt.

Hesitation would only cause the horse more pain. He took a deep breath, and made sure the cut was deep.


End file.
